1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transport and storage containers for liquids, comprising a pallet-like underframe which is configured to be handled by means of a stacker truck, a shelf servicing device or similar transport means, an inner container of plastic material with a fill socket and an outflow socket which are both closable, and a cage resting against the inner container and comprised of crossing horizontal and vertical cage rods of metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
From German patent DE 19722 194 C2 transport and storage containers of the aforementioned kind are known which comprise a blow-molded inner container of plastic material and are designed for storage and transport of liquids of all kinds in the chemical, pharmaceutical, petroleum, and foodstuff industries.
The stringent environmental laws and regulations require a transition from single-use containers, such as pallet containers and barrels, for the transport and storage of liquids of different kinds to multi-use containers, the conversion to containers of greater volume with the goal of reducing the residual amounts, and the development of new multi-use containers which, with respect to relieving the environment with regard to harmful substances, can be reconditioned and whose plastic components contaminated by the transported and stored liquid goods can be disposed off in an optimal way by a contaminant-reduced or even contaminant-free disposal method, for example, by combustion.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop the transport and storage container of the aforementioned kind with respect to economical reconditioning by means of a cost-effective manufacture and an optimal disposal of the plastic inner container as well as with respect to fulfilling highest requirements of transport safety.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the transport and storage container for liquids has a flexible inner container of plastic material as well as a holding device, detachably connected to the cage, for the outflow socket of plastic material attached to the inner container for the purpose of connecting, as needed, a removal fixture (flap valve).
The transport and storage container for liquids has the following advantages:
The configuration of the inner container as a flexible container which is comprised of an inner envelope of plastic foil and an outer envelope of a woven material, makes it possible, in comparison to liquid containers with an inner container that is blow-molded of plastic material, to provide a reduction of the tare weight and of the transport costs due to the reduced thickness of the foil and of the woven material and a considerable reduction of the plastic material contaminated by paints, lacquers, and similar environmentally dangerous liquids so that the disposal of this plastic material can be realized without problems. The transport container can be reconditioned by a simple exchange of the inexpensive inner container at the manufacturing and filling facilities for liquid goods in an inexpensive way, wherein the minimal space requirement of the flexible inner container as a result of its foldability and the lower manufacturing costs of the inner container provide inexpensive stock holding. The manufacture of the flexible inner container of a plastic foil and a woven material, preferably of plastic material, is more costefficient than the manufacture of the blow-molded plastic inner container by means of expensive blow-molding machines which require high investment costs. Finally, the holding device, to be fastened at the inner side of the cage to a horizontal cage rod, for the inner container outflow socket to which a removal armature can be connected, corresponds to the prescribed transport safety requirements for liquid containers furnished with a flexible inner container.